How Do You Get That Lonely
by Gabriel's Demonic Angel
Summary: There's a funeral involve. implied suicide. Rated M for safety. No Pairing. Implied pairing: Kagura/Sesshoumaru and One-sided Kagome/Sesshoumaru.


**How Do You Get That Lonely**

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. I only own the plot which is nonexistent.

_Song_

--**Story**--

--

**--It had just turned 8:00a.m. when Kagome exited her Black convertible. She was in a Renaissance style, black dress. It was a gift. A gift from her best friend and secret crush. A gift from... She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She then headed into the church with several other black-clad people. People in mourning.--**

_It was just another story_

_Printed on the second page_

_Underneath the Tiger's football scores_

--**She sat in the last pew, so she wouldn't be noticed. She couldn't see him like this, either. He looked peaceful; too peaceful.--**

_It said he was only 18_

_A boy about my age _

_They found him with his face down_

_On his bedroom floor_

--**As the service came to an end, she stood up and walked back to her convertible. She sat there for a second and waited until his body and family had gone. She followed the long line of friends and family to the only cemetery in town.--**

_They'll be services on Friday_

_At the Lawrence Funeral Home_

_And out on Morrisville Highway_

_They'll lay him beneath the stone_

--**She was thinking about the day before it had happened. He seemed as normal as he could be. She hadn't expected anything.**--

_How do you get that lonely_

_How do you hurt so bad_

_To make you make the call_

_That having no life at all_

_Is better than the life that you have_

--**Why did he do it? What had caused him to end his life in such a way?**--

_How do you feel so empty _

_You wanna let it all go_

_How do you get that lonely_

_And nobody knows_

--**Did he not feel loved or wanted? Did he want to escape life that bad? Did he and Kagura, his girlfriend, get into a fight? How did he get that gun anyway?**--

_Did his girlfriend brake up with him_

_Did he buy or steal that gun_

_Did he lose the fight with drugs or alcohol_

_Did his parents forget to say "I love you son"_

_Did no one see the writing on the wall_

--**No one had suspected anything. Even her. And she was his best friend. Some friend. She couldn't even save him from himself. She knew no one was to blame. Even he couldn't be blamed.**--

_Now I'm not blaming anybody_

_We all do the best we can_

_I know hindsight's 20/20_

_But I still don't understand_

--**Kagome had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't think about it. It was too heartbreaking. He was gone and no one knew why. He never seemed the suicidal type. He seemed too strong and proud to kill himself. She parked her car at the cemetery and just waited a bit.**--

_How do you get that lonely_

_How do you hurt so bad_

_To make you make the call_

_That having no life at all_

_Is better than the life that you have_

_How do you feel so empty _

_You wanna let it all go_

_How do you get that lonely_

_And nobody knows_

--**She exited her car, and walked to the burial sight. As he was lowered, she silently lent her support to her best friend's girlfriend. She had been jealous at first, but she knew he was in love with Kagura. She supported his choice and even became friends with her. Now they both live together in a 3 bedroom apartment. It had 2 full baths and was VERY spacious. And now they lost the one thing that meant so much to them. Sesshoumaru. He was their everything. Now he was gone. As soon as the coffin was lowered and buried, Kagome led Kagura to her car. Kagura had ridden in Sesshoumaru's father's car. Kagome knew that she didn't want to go to the reception. She needed time to adjust to him not being there. They both did. So, they silently left to their apartment, hoping to heal their hearts and repair their lives. Or what was left of them anyway.**--

_It was just another story _

_Printed on the second page_

_Underneath the Tiger's football scores_

--

Me: Well, that's the end. I hope you liked it.

Snow: R&R.

Shiva: Or I will have to freeze you and then force you to.

Me: -Left eyebrow twitches- Don't mind them. They're just teasing.

Snow: Yeah. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!

Shiva: You may think I'm kidding, but I'm not. Just R&R and no harm will come to you. Bye.

Snow: BYE!!

Me: Why me? Anyway, don't mind my two muses. Please R&R? Thanks. Bye. Oh, and don't worry about Shiva, she won't hurt you. It's illegal.


End file.
